The present n disclosure relates to a light emitting diode driver capable of driving a light emitting diode by converting power into driving power for driving the light emitting diode.
A light emitting diode (LED), a semiconductor device provided with a p-n junction structure and emitting light through the recombination of electrons and holes has recently been applied to various fields in accordance with the development of a semiconductor technology. Particularly, since LEDs have higher degrees of efficiency and longer lifespans and are more eco-friendly as compared with existing light emitting devices, the fields of application of LEDs have been continuously expanded.
Meanwhile, as applications of LED lighting devices have increased and voltage and current specifications of the LED lighting devices have been diversified, a demand exists for development of a controller according to LED characteristics. The voltage and current specifications of an LED string is determined by a combination of the LEDs and a wide range of voltage is required to control the LED string having various combinatory forms.